


Krajan Boy (Or, In which Sora does the Octopus)

by sassycatpants



Series: pitchfork dragon chronicles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, it's probably the best mental image in this series, little bit of vanitas, mention of kairi, picturing sora waving his arms around all noodly, seriously just spend a few moments, some leanne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassycatpants/pseuds/sassycatpants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Sora's sixteen when he decides to leave the Destiny Islands; he's more than old enough to have passed the test to prove he's an adult now, and he's ready for adventure and intrigue, but the Islands don't really have any of that.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krajan Boy (Or, In which Sora does the Octopus)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted an excuse for Sora to wave his arms around in a ridiculous manner.

Sora's fourteen when he decides to leave the Destiny Islands; he's more than old enough to have passed the test to prove he's an adult now, and he's ready for adventure and intrigue, but the Islands don't really have any of that. His parents accept his choice because as far as they are concerned he is a man and has earned the right to live his life as he chooses. So with one last family dinner and a quick stop to the main island of Kraj to visit the Kraken's shrine for luck on his journey, Sora's gone.

(He sees a sea serpent, the other evil creation of the Leviathan, once he reaches the main continent, just off the coast of Zanjkran. He immediately makes the sign of the octopus, ignoring the strange looks people give him for wriggling his arms all around like that, to be safe. He doesn't stop until the creature is out of sight again, driven away by the holy sign.)

 

 

Zanjkran's port city Lacusta is a strange place to the islander, and filled with strange people. It's colder as well, with none of the tropical warmth of home and the people wear heavier clothes even now in full summer. With his darkly tanned skin and bright blue eyes, Sora sticks out among the rest of the people; even those who have tanned under the summer sun are paler than those from his own kingdom. At first they're wary, because Kraj is a bit of an insular place and it isn't often they get visitors from the other kingdom, especially not for so long. But Sora's persistent and friendly and so open that they can't help but fall in love with him. Six months into his stay in the coastal city, and he's friends with nearly all the children in the neighborhood and every stall owner in the market place offers a discount to the bright eyed boy with the sunlight smile.

(He still has to make due with his evening prayers at a makeshift shrine in his hotel room built of blankets and pillows though, because no one outside Kraj worships any gods at all, never mind the Kraken. It's a bit frustrating that he can't do them properly, but he knows that the Kraken prefers loyalty over material so as long as he does his prayers,  _where_ he does them is irrelevant.)

Sora moves on after a year, leaving Lacusta behind and promising to visit again.

 

 

He meets Riku in the capitol city of Grexa.

 

 

"So where are you headed next, Sora?"

Sora looks up from the knot of tangled wires he's been picking at for an hour, thoughtful as he watches Riku try to fix something or other as he has been for the last three days. "Ivalna, I think. It's just over the mountain range, right?"

"Yeah," Riku agrees, distracted again. "The closest village from there is Duuns, I think. It's like, mmm... Sixty miles from the range maybe? Or maybe only a few, I'm not sure--"

"That's where I'm headed." Sora flashes his friend a grin, setting the wires down. "There's a local witch in Duuns, you know? We don't have witches in Kraj, we don't really need them. But I've got a couple mermaid friends who heard about some of her more interesting potions, and I promised I'd get some and send them back their way. They gave me some of their tail scales for it. Supposedly tails scales are good for potions that involve swimming or water breathing."

Riku raises an eyebrow, before turning back to his project. "Sounds fun. Mind if I come along? I've been saving up to travel to Ivalna myself. They say that the land itself was built out of magic back during the Magic Purge." He's an amateur historian in his spare time Sora knows, so he isn't surprised at all by the information Riku tends to spout out anymore. "I've always wanted to see it myself."

"Sure. It'll be fun."

 

 

They cross the mountain range without incident (unless you counted a harpy trying to kidnap Riku before they manage to convince her that he's not old enough to mate and therefore can't father her children, and managing to wrangle their way out of a promise to return when he is old enough), and reach the witch's cottage in high spirits. They're not expecting the half naked demon that answers the door and invites them in for tea ("She's busy with a potion and can't be disturbed until it's done. Tea?"), but it's rude to refuse and demons as a rule are pretty cool so they don't mind so much.

"So, you're dating?" Sora asks eventually, one hour and six cups of tea later. Vanitas grins toothily in response around the rim of his mug.

"Sure, if you wanna call it that." He breaks off as Leanne finally wanders into the room, hands covered in the remains of various ingredients.

"Oh good, you entertained the guests. Thanks Vani-chan. Hello, hello. I'm the Witch Leanne, what can I do for you?"

The boys exchange a look before Sora sets his cup down with a shrug. "I came to trade, mostly. I've got some mermaid friends back home who were interested in some potions it's rumored you have? For mermaids, I mean. They offered me scales to trade with."

"Oh! The land survival kit I whipped up for another mermaid friend once? Sure sure, I can do that." The blonde bounced towards him eagerly, holding out her hands. "Well, let me see the scales! Quick, quick." She beams when the scales are passed over, immediately lifting them to the light and inspecting them intently--there's a moment of tense silent before her smile widens. "Great! Okay, I'll have your potions ready to go by the end of the week. Where are you taking them to so I know how to pack them?"

"Ah--I'm actually not going to take them personally, they asked me to just send them so I didn't have to cut my adventure short."

"Oh, an adventure? Well, hope it's a good one." She's gotten a pen and paper from somewhere, and Sora blinks. "Now, where are they? Sneefle owes me a favor for the time I fixed up his wing after that nasty fight with Larxene, so I can ask him to deliver. Nothing's faster than a dragon, so they'll have it by next week's start. You don't look much like a Zankranian, and Ivalna's land locked so it can't be either of those, coastal kingdom maybe?"

"Uh--"

Vanitas chuckles from his seat, not even bothering to smother it. "Le, slow down. Not everyone's used to you, remember? He's from Kraj, the Destiny Islands. Now sit down and have some tea. You're done with work for the day so you have all the time in the day to hear more." The woman shoots him a pout, scribbling down the destination before she obeys the order-suggestion. Eventually both boys leave to find a room at the local inn and settle in for awhile until they're ready to move on again.

 

 

They meet Kairi later, when she accidentally gets caught in the crossfire of their water gun war. It takes the redhead less than ten minutes to have both boys at her mercy and one week to become their best friend.

They decide to stay in Duuns.


End file.
